Gato
by Spencer16
Summary: El gato se bajó de sus brazos y ella siguió caminando, sintiendo que le habían quitado algo que hasta el momento no sabía que necesitaba.


**He vuelto, en parte porque extrañaba mucho Fanfiction (¿He dicho que adoro a las personas que me dejan reviews? Soy medio adicta a ellos) y en parte porque me encanta quitarme el estrés escribiendo tonterías. Si, siento que esto es una tontería, pero venga, mi mente se ha ingeniado todo esto cuando vi a un gato en la calle con el vestido más feo que he visto en mi vida.**

**Trate de que no me quedara muy OC espero no tener que resaltar que TRATE.**

**Teen Titans no es mío, la historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, en fin. A leer.**

* * *

Cruzó tan rápidamente el pasillo que apostaba de su paso solo había quedado como evidencia una pequeña perturbación en el aire. Cuando llegó a su habitación, su mente le recordó burlonamente que habría podido evitárselo si se hubiera usado sus poderes.

"Tonta de mí" pensó rodando los ojos

Pero los nervios de que su madre pudiera descubrirla le habían hecho perder cualquier rastro de la inteligencia. Se aseguró de que su madre siguiera meditando antes de abrir el cierre de su mochila para que la razón de su tormento se desparramara sobre su mesa con expresión mortificada.

-Si quieres quedarte aquí tendrás que ser muy cuidadoso y por el amor a Azar no te comas las palomas de mi madre, me despellejaría y quien sabe qué cosa te haría

El pequeño animal pareció entenderle y su rostro adoptó una expresión de horror. Negó con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que los nervios le estaban afectando la cordura. Le acaricio detrás de las orejas mientras intentaba recordar porque se arriesgaba de aquella manera.

Le había encontrado solo un par de horas antes, cerca del campus de la universidad a la que asistía, un pequeño gatito que tenía un feo y raído vestido rosa chillón y de un particular color verde. Tal vez fuese la expresión desolada en sus ojos-también verdes- o la compasión que le hacía sentir que tuviera que usar ese tremendamente feo vestido, pero volvió a los lados para asegurarse de que su dueño no estuviera por allí, le tomó y le metió a su mochila.

-¿Rachel?-preguntó Bruce, el esposo de su madre tocando la puerta

-Escóndete-susurró apresuradamente antes de abrir solo un poco la puerta-: Bruce ¿Necesitas algo?

-No sabía que ya habías llegado-dijo Bruce frunciendo el ceño-¿Por qué luces como si estuvieras escondiendo algo?

-¿Esconder? ¿Yo? ¿Qué demonios…?-pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase oyó como algo caía estrepitosamente al suelo

Volvió a ver con expresión casi aterrorizada para encontrarse con todos sus lápices de dibujo tirados en el suelo y una gatito verde corriendo para esconderse tras la pata de la silla.

"Bien, simplemente genial" pensó mientras se pegaba mentalmente en la frente

-Dime que eso no es un gato-pidió Bruce apartándole de la puerta-Rachel, dime por lo que más quieras que no has traído un gato al hogar de la más aguerrida odia gatos

-En serio Bruce, a veces dudo de tu capacidad intelectual

Bruce entró a su cuarto y solo tal vez porque podía delatarla antes de que ella pudiera enviarlo a otra dimensión no hizo nada por impedirlo. Le vio abrir los ojos como platos cuando se encontró con al pequeño gato tratando de hacerse pasar por la pata verde de la silla.

-¿Es verde?

-Si Bruce, es verde-dijo despacio-Ahora, hagamos un trato, tú mantienes la boca cerrada sobre esto y yo no le mencionaré nada a Ángela de las "misteriosas" razones por las que sus palomas desaparecieron el mes pasado

Había algo extraño en la mirada de Bruce cuando asintió y salió de su habitación luego de que le arrancara una promesa de mantener la boca cerrada so pena de caer en la ira de Ángela, pero antes de tener tiempo de pensar en eso vio al gato intentando tomar la expresión de uno de los peluches que Ángela insistía toda adolescente debía tener en su habitación y por alguna razón imposible, ese simple gesto le hizo soltar una-nada propia de ella-risita.

...

-¿Me has extrañado pequeño bribón?-dijo entrando a la habitación y rodando los ojos cuando vio al pequeño animal caminando sobre sus patas traseras y peleando con una bufanda que de alguna manera se había enrollado en su cuello

Ese gato era especial. Algo (muy) raro, pero especial a su modo.

-Ven aquí, te quitaré eso-dijo tomándolo del suelo

El gato comenzó a luchar contra su toque y cuando se dio cuenta estaba tirada en su cama, con los inquietantes ojos verdes del gato a tan poca distancia y mirándole con tanta adoración que de no ser porque era un gato, se abría sonrojado

-Eh, esto es incómodo-dijo intentando apartarlo mientras el gato se agarraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas-¿Me besaras o puedo comenzar a hacer la tarea?

Como reaccionando a sus palabras, el gato se soltó y comenzó a escalar buscando sus labios.

-Hey, hey, hey, por más adorable y verde que seas no te quiero de esa forma-vio al gato bajarse ofendido y explicó-A mí me gustan los chicos, ya sabes, humanos y todo eso y a ti te deben gustar las gatas, ya sabes, cola, mucho pelo y lo que les guste a los de tu especie. Y ya sabes, siendo un gato y yo una mitad humana… Gato, la zoofilia no es lo mío… pero podemos ser amigos

El gato no volvió a mirarle en todo el resto de día. Enojada pensó que era un gato y no tenía que darle explicaciones de nada.

...

Acababa de tener un horroroso día en la universidad. Estaba cansada, tenía sueño y había bebido por lo menos cinco tazas de café en lo que llevaba del día. Por eso pensó que había sufrido una sobredosis de cafeína cuando vio a un gato, un particular gato verde, saliendo de su casa a pasos tranquilos llevando a su espalda el riesgo de su madre y su potente radar para detectar gatos a kilómetros.

Solo cuando el gato saltó y le dio un lametazo en la mejilla, entendió que era real y que su gato, el gato que había cuidado y por el cual se había arriesgado a que su madre le mandará a conocer a su padre, la estaba dejando.

-Así que… ¿Te vas?

Por un extraño momento le pareció ver que el gato alzaba la pata para secarse las lágrimas y asentía solemnemente. Estaba decidido, ni una gota más de café nunca más.

-¿Hice algo mal?-preguntó y se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de descubrir las razones que tenía el gato para irse, negó con la cabeza-Supongo que no contestarás eso… Bien, pues… ven a visitarme de vez en cuando

El gato se bajó de sus brazos y ella siguió caminando, sintiendo que le habían quitado algo que hasta el momento no sabía que necesitaba.

...

-¿Robín?-dijo Chico Bestia solo unas calles más allá

-¿Chico Bestia?-contestó Robín por el comunicador-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre desaparecerte por una semana entera sin decirnos nada?

-Me atrapo cuando la observaba, no he podido hacer nada-se justificó y vio la mirada de su líder ablandarse

-Bien, solo ven pronto, estamos preocupados por ti-respondió luego de un momento-Robín fuera

Tragó guardando su comunicador y enterró las manos en sus jeans. Estaba por irse cuando observó una luz apagándose en la mansión Wayne y decidió que aún tenía un asunto pendiente allí

Camino hasta la pared que daba con la ventana y se transformó en el gato verde que había sido hasta hacía poco, entró por una hendidura de la pared que había aprendido a conocer en su estancia allí y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba completamente dormida volvió a transformarse en humano.

Acarició su mejilla con cuidado y luego rozó suavemente sus labios con los suyos. La miro por varios minutos, queriendo grabar su expresión, sus ojos amatistas que había visto brillar con una alegría que no había conocido siendo Raven, su piel porcelana, sus ahora largos cabellos del mismo color de sus ojos… Todo ella, a pesar de que le doliera, se veía mejor de lo que se veía antes, atosigada por el poder de su padre y la maldad de su contraparte.

-Te extraño Rae-susurró abriendo la ventana-Y sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero espero que puedas recordarnos pronto… Prometo… Prometo que buscaré la forma de hacerte feliz si lo haces

Se transformó en una lechuza y salió volando de allí.

* * *

**Sé que quedo algo raro así que trataré de explicar. En mi alocada mente Raven pierde la memoria de los últimos años luego de una pelea, Ángela (léase madre de Raven) acepta tenerla consigo y con Bruce (léase Batman, ¡me encanta esa pareja!) hasta que la recuperé y por eso ella lleva una vida digamos normal. Chico Bestia ya tenía una relación con ella y se niega a perderla así que de vez en cuando va a verla sin que ella se dé cuenta (Al estilo Terra solo que esto es más bonito) y es entonces cuando sucede todo esto. **

**Es un intento raro de comedia y drama que aunque no puedan creerlo era aun más raro en mi mente, pero bueno, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. Preguntas, inquietudes, alabanzas, tomatazos, nuevos esclavos, todos son recibidos en un review.**

**Os extrañe muchísimo.**


End file.
